the secrets of the past
by mangle is female
Summary: after a terrible thunderstorm the gang travels to a newly formed cave, and finds a dark secret sleeping inside now after discovering this they must work together to have a bright future together, or things could go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

blanc laid in her bed as her mind was busy on thoughts for new fanfics she began writing all though everytime an idea popped it wasn't right to write about it since it would either be sad, or disgusting. with lowee sleeping peacefully she couldn't get mentally comfortable at all she kept thinking that something was missing in her life, but when she tried to find something missing nothing came to mind with all the effort she gave it. ever since the other CPUs went back to their normal lives since every evil method was to scared to face them since they stopped three giant events that would lead to world domination, and the only enemies left so far were either dogoos who multiplied faster than spiders octopuses had the ocean though they didn't bring a problem they just increased the amount of people on beaches. and the main monsters sat in dungeons in mass hordes, but other then that nothing new ever happened shares were at an all-time high with the recent decrease in threats. the nations also expanded quite a bit almost to the point that game industry is inventing a way to go underground with the cities since the nation's borders are almost touching each other. other then that life was boring for Blanc in lowee Yeah weather systems had been activated in the area for massive storms, but that was all that happened, and nothing else. in her room, Blanc sat there with nothing on her body beside a few blankets in case someone decided to come in like her sisters, or one of the CPUs, but that was unlikely. sitting their Blanc felt odd that something was missing from her life, but she couldn't figure out what it was neither could she think right now, and lowee had a few storm detectors activate, but nothing appeared that also stressed her out. unlike plutia she wasn't going to take her rage out on a doll, and scare a child like she did with compa, but there was no way she could relieve stress when she told the others this vert suggested that she could have depression from so much stress put on her, but how could she relief that stress she then thought that if she found out what was missing in her life most of it would go away. though for the past two months that missing piece wasn't appearing in her mind, and nobody could figure out what was missing from her life, so nobody was of use to her. as she sat there she began feeling tired though she could sleep she needed to think of what's missing in her life after a moment of thinking her being tired got the most of her, and she went to sleep. inside of her dream, Blanc didn't appear in a location except images flashed in her face for a moment of a person being tortured and experimented on. soon she saw through the eyes of a scientist standing in a medium sized room she had never seen before where a chamber with a body of someone, and yellow liquid sat in the middle of it all. tubes ran towards the chamber that was connected to computers with a heart beat, and blood flow, and other body functions appeared on it then from the side of the room a man in another lab coat walked through was a clipboard in his hands

Scientist "well mark isn't it beautiful we finally got a successful test subject through the tests this is a break through"  
Without trying words came out of her mouth in marks voice "I know Jack it's amazing after ten years of errors, and failed subjects we finally got one alive through the tests game industries will finally be destroyed".  
then the alarms went off "warning containment breach please lock up all subjects"  
jack looked at Mark who stood in the same spot "mark please stay in here you have the unlock key with you stay in here until the attack is over, or you'll do what you have to".  
as the man walked out, and the door locked behind him Mark whispered "Hopefully he does get rescued after what you people did to him"  
mark walked over to the chamber as he put his hand on it and whispered "good luck child"

mark then pulled a pistol out, and put on the side of his head, and pulled the trigger.  
blanc then woke up just as a large lightning bolt struck, and the power went out in the city Blanc sat there scared as she recovered from the nightmare as the lightning struck over, and over she tried pulling her phone out and calling the there, but there was no connection. in the morning the power was still off as the entire city had no power oddly it might have been because of that one bolt then she got a call from the otheCPUsus

Vert/ nep/ Noire/historia "Blanc does lowee have power"  
blanc responded in confusion "no why do you have power"  
Historia "it seems that the nations don't have power that's a problem"  
Blanc "Hey did any of you guys see that large bolt of lightning last night"  
Noire "no this storm only had small one's you must have seen things we got a level two storm not a six, or above"  
blanc "what are you talking about I saw a giant lightning bolt, and I think I felt it strike the ground"  
historia "that's not important we need the power to get back into the nations before panic erupts"  
just as they finished the power plant reactivated as the power came back online. just as it did historia comented historia "that's odd I need you all the got these coordinates a new cave has formed, aI'mas I'm shown here it was created last night".

at the location, a giant sinkhole sat in front of them and managed to revealed a giant stone door that blocked their entrance to whatever was inside except there was one thing odd about the sink hole. the dirt that made up the hole had been burned showing that whatever Blanc saw last night did happen and caused an electrical magnetic pulse powerful enough that it knocked out the power in all of the nations without needing to touch an electrical line. nepgear found this interesting that somehow the storm created a bolt of lightning powerful enough to do all of this, and apparently the only person who saw it was Lady Blanc perhaps there's something behind this door for her. blanc, on the other hand, was walking around the crater so she could find a way inside the door since the door had been modified with an electrical arm was were attached to the doors apparently something was important behind the door. the arms were only used for union bank vaults, document storage, dangerous nuclear power plant reactor rooms, or in research facilities that were used for secret research plus just one of these arms is worth almost thirty million dollars just to construct because of how complicated they are. so far there was no way to open the door not a single computer, or generator was in sight of the creator, and there was no terminal on the side of the door to access the doors system control. blanc walked back towards the door and took a seat against the wall as she then formed a headache as she thought of what was missing in her life had given her a headache, but she needed to find what was missing her life. though everything she thought of something nothing came to mind or it was in her life Noire walked over to Blanc asking her what was wrong

Blanc responded "Oh nothing I'm just getting a headache from thinking so much"  
Noire "what ya thinking about"  
Blanc "why do you want to know"  
Noire responded with a little sass "Besides that you're probably developing depression we're all friends here"  
Blanc "if you want to know so much I'm trying o figure out what's missing in my life, but I can't think of it"  
Noire responded asking "why do constantly think of what's missing why not think of what you do have"  
Blanc "because when I thought of that statement it got stuck in my head, and I'm getting stressed over it I'm falling back on work plus not much has been happening in the land".  
from the other side nepgear yelled to everyone "Hey everyone I found a terminal"


	2. HIM

Mangle is female- "the chapter might not make sense or might be boring but this is because it will be explained over time"

Voices- "When you were ten years old your mother and father were planning a trip to visit your uncle along with all of your family members for Christmas eve and you would be joining them as you were family too. You stepped out of the house that day with a small snow globe that your parents made for you and inside of it was a small castle with snow falling on it and that was one of the many presents you were given the year before. You all got in the car and the sun was shining and small snowflakes were falling from the sky making the scenery beautiful, your mother buckled your seat belt and kissed you on the forehead and smiled at you and asked if you were happy. You being so young you smiled and giggled while holding onto the snow globe in your hand your father let you hold his hand for a little bit but he was driving so he pulled it back and began driving to your uncles home in what would one day become lowee"  
Blanc- "w-w... wow I don't remember any of that"  
voices- "it's fine to not remember them lady blanc"  
Blanc- "tell me what are you"  
voices- "I don't have that information I just woke up one day and began constructing a blueprint I found, and over five generations I finished the blueprint"  
Blanc- "w-wait... did you just say five generations"  
voices- "indeed my lady... we're over five hundred years old"  
Blanc- "w-well now that you're awake what will you do"  
Voices- "we are not sure my lady, the only reason we're awake because you mentally rewrote my code to not kill any of you"  
Blanc- "you were going to kill us"  
voices- "indeed but with you rewriting the code my mission was switched to the opposite way and now my code is telling me to protect you all but it states that your the most important one I need to protect"  
Blanc- "I CAN PROTECT MYSELF... I don't need your help"  
voices- "... if you really believe that lady blanc then tell me this... are you immune to electricity"  
Blanc- "wh-"

all of a sudden a stream of electricity then shoot from the robot's eyes electrocuting blanc causing her to fall to the ground like she died but as she fell to the ground as the robot's system then shifted objectives and made its eyes turn to a red color. as the other came out from under the rock seeing that blanc wasn't there the robot then shot a bolt of electricity at them while missing but the impact force then threw them as their heads came back online.

Blackheart- "how the hell does a robot know how to control electricity"  
Green Heart- "who in game industries knows we need to save blanc"

Just then another bolt of electricity shoot from the eyes of the robot but it again missed them, as they flew away from the strikes from the damn thing blanc slowly began to wake up while in a lot of pain as the electricity entered her spine and her body was trying to regain control. As her body was regaining control her head began to hurt as she felt shocks go down from her head and down her spine and it kept happening over and over as she shocked her self every time she touched her back. Just then the cpus began to feel the same thing as their HDDs then turned off mid-flight causing them to come down crashing while the same symptoms were happening but the robot wasn't doing anything, not even shooting its electricity at them. As that went on giant strikes then began hitting the robot with the first one punching through the shield and armor and making destroying half of the robots right arm while another hit its knee disabling its leg while the shield began to fail as new artillery prototype vehicles began ripping the robot apart until it was able to shoot one of the tanks destroying three with the first one creating a blast to destroy the ones next to it.

Voices- "we are weak almost destroyed this calls for a rework... no rework we must keep blanc safe"  
Blanc- "keep me safe... y-you nearly killed me and probably my friends"  
Voices- "indeed and now your DNA is being rewritten... this means you'll need him... yes him, h-him he controls us, he keeps us safe, he controls the body not us"  
Blanc- "what the hell... how many are there of you"  
Voices- "many but we help him think as he is very weak without us, help us and we'll help you with the rewrite of your DNA"  
Him- "... tap tap tap..." Voices- "keep us safe and we'll help you"

Just then another missile hit the robots face destroying half of it causing it to collapse to the ground as it nearly crushed blanc but stopped just before it touched her, the pain came back but worse as blanc passed out from weakness. Blanc began to wake up in a bead as mina and rom and ram stood over her along with the other oracles, they looked relieved as she opened her eyes, but she could hear faint voices in the room next door talking about something or talking to someone.

Blanc- "w-what... happened"  
Mina- "oh my lady blanc thank god you're awake"  
Chika- "it's a damn miracle she's awake"  
Blanc- "w-what happened... t-tell me what h-happened"  
Mina- "oh my lady blanc don't sit up... you're still hurt quite a bit from the surgery"  
Blanc- "surgery w-what surgery"

She then looked over in a mirror and began freaking out as her left eye had cracks around it with blue lights resonating from them as her eye was mechanical with her eye being a blueish color while the cracks went all the way to her back.

Mina- "my lady p-please calm down"  
kei- "we should've never shown them that"  
histy- "they have a right to see... besides we don't know if it's fatal to them"  
Blanc- "F-FATAL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT"

Just then a Doctor then entered the room and saw mina trying to calm blanc down, nobody knew what the hell the crack in her body where but unless they're removed she along with the other if they have it can't be seen in public as people might consider them to be monsters. All of a sudden blanc's head began to hurt with physical pain as those damn voices began talking again but something was interfering as if another voice was trying to talk to her.

The voice- "t-this... wasn't supposed to... HAPPEN"

all of a sudden blancs heart began to race as the cracks began to grow larger on her face and as mina moved to her side she then screamed causing anything made of glass to shatter along with the floor bellow here creating a large crack. Whatever these cracks where it was somehow interfering or connecting to her power and giving her new stronger powers, or perhaps it was doing something else but tests and scans would reveal that in time, right now they needed to calm her down and tell her what's going on now, eventually after about an hour mina was able to calm her down bt blanc wanted to know where rom and ram was.

Doctor- "we'll let you see them but we need to get you calmed down and evaluate you and the others first before we can do that"  
Blanc- "t-the others survived... please tell me they're alright"  
Doctor- "indeed they are but they're still recovering from their experience and they should be fine but not enough... they have the same thing as you but we have no idea what their condition is neither how strong they are"  
Blanc- "tell me you can get a rid of this thing"  
Doctor- "no we can't... but that doesn't mean their's a cure, if we can scans and tests on you and see how it's affecting you then we may have a better understanding of it and perhaps reverse it"  
The voice- "come to me... and we can talk" Blanc- "... tell me where are rom and ram"  
Doctor- "they're still sleeping and recovering we'll let you see them when they wake up but you need some rest right now The voice- "they're lying... leave this damn room and see them, they're awake"

as the doctor and other left the room and shut the door behind them the voice began humming like a crazy person was on the other end but Blanc was getting annoyed until she talked.

Blanc- "if I'm not crazy then tell me what the hell you are"  
The voice- "you know who... I'm him like they told you... interference is too strong must focus... focus on me or these cracks will kill you soon enough"  
Blanc- "h-him... I watched you fall to your destruction"  
The voice- "kill the body the controller lives... kill the controller the body dies... which did you see die... focus you must..."

Blanc then closed her eyes and began to focus on the cracks and her powers that she had and soon enough the door then began cracking but before it could break a guard with glowing blue eyes then put his keys in the door unlocking it allowing her to leave, before she could open the door the voice came back.

The voice- "leave through the Door... think of the complication and risk... focus to find another way that's less risky... their's always another way but you must focus to use it and see it"  
Blanc- "I don't get it... what am I wielding goddammit"  
the voice- "find your sisters... and you will all get answers"  
Blanc- "oh hell no you're going to tell me what the fuck and who the fuck you are before anything or else I'm not helping you"  
The Voice- "I'm no robot in life but in your eyes I am... I was born so many years ago and was left alone to wait for someone to save me... nobody came so I decided to take matters into my own hands and build a way out... you destroyed years of back-breaking work and brain bleeding thinking... I made friends who are those other voices you hear... we created a link from the thing growing on your body and know it's apparently growing larger from time but if you help me... well let's just say we can go our separate ways if you decide... but don't decide just yet as to work together we must trust each other and be friends in that sense... and if things go a certain way who knows, maybe it'll be something greater"  
Blanc- "you didn't tell me what this is dammit...is it killing me and is it affecting me"  
The Voice- "to simply tell you that is not possible... find your sisters and help me... and you will learn the answers"  
Blanc- "you're demanding of things you know... well when those demands are to find my sisters I cant say you're picky"  
The voice- "picky you say... to me I can't be that... but you can, now let's get a move on"


	3. waking up

Inside of a vent that sat under Blancs bed, the voice or whoever this was was beginning to tap into her powers without her realizing but it had no intention of killing her or taking control it was trying to learn of what she had. The powers were interesting to the voice as it was surprised and excited to learn so much from them but as promised it needed to figure out what the cracks in her body where but it couldn't since it had records od this thing infecting her. But from being underground so long some of its memory was gone but it had no idea since one of the things it did while underground is improved its systems so this didn't happen meaning it would need them or her if they cooperate with it to find or recover those memories, though as it looked at her powers trying to understand them something in its mind didn't seem right, it was as if it had forgotten something very important a long time ago. As blanc crawled in the vent trying to be as quiet as she could the vent wall began to melt away and the voice came back telling her that it wasn't melting physically it was a power the infection as it called it was giving her.

Blanc- "infection?... are you telling me this thing in my body isn't supposed to be there and is trying to kill me"  
The Voice- "not exactly... this infection is something different... something I've seen yet... I can't remember it"  
Blanc- "okay before anything else why do you keep pausing in your speech"  
The voice- "the connection with you... and I along with it are weak... you must help me and soon enough if we get the connection back to its normal status like before... this pause as you call it... will stop and perhaps I can help you control these until we can cure the... infection"  
Blanc- "tell me why are you connected with me and no one else"  
The voice- "the connection, of course, it's the reason we're talking right now.. wait why is the connection stronger... use the see-through power and see why this is getting stronger"

Blanc then activated the power to see into a large room with a cube sitting in the middle with broken pieces extruding from it while people were trying to open it but it seemed they were having trouble as nothing was working.

Blanc- "what the hell is that... could that be why this damn connection is stronger"  
The voice- "what other reason would there be, you need to get closer to the source for the connection to get stronger, though why is that amplifying the connection... could I be... never mind keep going I sense two more connections... wait a moment do you hear that"  
Blanc- "hear what... you do know you can hear better than me right since you're like a fucking ghost right now apparently"  
The voice- "the alarms... we need to hurry to get to your sisters now"

As blanc rushed through the vent the bottom of the vent then gave away making her fall to the ground causing her pain as she impacted the ground, after standing up and recovering she then saw two beds next to each other with rom and ram in them.

The Voice- "dear god... what sick people would test on children"  
Blanc- "... please tell me they're not dead"  
Voices- "oh my children tested on, so sad it makes us sick, hmm... they're alive, yes but in stasis somehow, wait do you hear that master"  
The Voice- "get under the bed quick"  
Guards- "... the specimens are still here commander and they're untouched but no sign of the escaped specimen"  
Blanc- (whispering) "you mother fuckers calling me and my sisters specimens"  
The voice- "hmm... you're angry... this is a chance to get some exercise"

Just then one of the lights then burst as a bolt of electricity shot from the light and hit the guards killing them instantly as the electricity created a bounce as it shoot from one guard to another until all the guards in the room where dead.

Blanc- "great through me you can use powers... "  
The voice- "no I activated one of your powers I call shock"  
Voices- "the twins they're still a priority, oh my I hope they're alright, these creatures will pay for hurting our second master's sisters"  
Blanc- "how am I supposed to get them to wake up if they're in some kind of stasis"  
The Voice- "thinking of solutions... hmm risky but you need to find the others... convince them to meet by the cube... we have an idea"

Blanc then crawled back into the vent as more guards entered the room but she put the piece of vent that fell off back once she got back in the vent, crawling through the voice was guiding blanc to the others by their connection strength and if it didn't focus on them they would lose them entirely.

Blanc- "since this could take a while how are you sensing them"  
The Voice- "you're all infected by what you have lady blanc... though with the twins or your sisters... it's unknown if they are... when the time comes, things will be explained"  
Blanc- "so you mean that this infection is giving you a signal... how the hell does that work"  
The Voice- "most of that kind of information is missing... focus on the mission and we'll go on from there"  
Blanc- "before I do that tell me what your name is"  
The Voice- "... that was never given to me"  
Blanc- "I guess if you're going to become my pet I'll have to give you a name"

Crawling through the vents and using her see-through vision from the cracks blanc was finding out a lot about this place where ever and whatever it is, not only was this like an entire damn city with some of the things it had like a cargo bay and an air strip that she could see since it was behind a door, it was as if they were in some kind of secret flying fortress. But no plans or ideas for one were planned since they're still in the improvement stage of development in game industries but perhaps this thing didn't belong to them. It was a possibility that one of the other nations far from game industries owned it and perhaps game industries wasn't the most advanced or even strongest but who cares balnc needed to find the others and figure out what the hell this voice wanted or needed her and the others to do. As blanc crawled she began to get headaches while the voice came back and told her that with her and the others now developing the infection they would get headaches when someone else like them was nearby.

Blanc- "that means one of the girls is close by... why do I feel like vert is close by"  
The voice- "because she is... look over their"

Blanc then looked out of a grate on the side of the vent but she couldn't open it and thankfully she could because soon after that doctor from earlier and a few guards walked in.

Doctor- "thank god she's still here... I want full alert in the base, we can't let her wake up the others... she'll kill them if she does"  
Blanc- "kill them... what is he talking about"  
The Voice- "this complicates things for us... change of plan we can't wake the others up... we need to find out what's in that cube before we do anything... we need to find somewhere quiet and alone so we can figure this out"  
Blanc- "you know why don't you try and take control one of them... perhaps the doctor and see if we can get his badge"  
The Voice- "I can only use shock while in your body currently... wait we don't need his badge... I'm Detecting something close by... Listen to my directions and I'll lead you to it... somehow I remember this yet I can't"

After the doctor and guards left the room blanc began crawling through the vents again following the voice's directions to what where it detected this thing it sensed but blanc began to realize something about its voice beside it was male, it sounded human. It's weird yes but it wouldn't be a far off guess with what she heard since it clearly showed confusion and other emotions like people and if the voice was indeed robotic how would it be able to talk to an organic like her. And It didn't sound like it was lying to her at all with the voices to tell her to hide when she needed to and the voice saved her life by killing the guards without doing a thing, plus something about it telling her that it waited so long underground where she found it seemed weird as Ai's can't last that long and people can't unless they're in cryo but it wasn't meaning that it was a person all along it was never alive but outside of its body like a spirit without out its body decaying and rotting or hasn't woken up yet. Maybe that's what the cube was, maybe they detected something inside of it and were trying to crack it open and extract whatever is inside, maybe the body of this thing was inside but the voice didn't realize it, or did it.

And these cracks maybe when it shoot her with the bolt of electricity maybe something about that strike wasn't a normal strike, maybe it was transferring part of its self into her because it wanted to die as being a six hundred foot robot and maybe taller wouldn't be used when the thing it wanted to protect was like an ant to it. And the technology or knowledge it could've learned after so many years could be thing that game industries would be interested in and perhaps use one day but if this doesn't go correctly that won't happen.

The Voice- "it's close... very close"  
Blanc- "what am I supposed to be looking for exactly"  
The voice- "I don't know what to look for... wait what's that right there"

Blanc then looked down to see some kind of cylinder with strange markings on it with a piece of the metal on the cylinder cut off and replaced with a window to show some kind of strange blue light resonating from within. Blanc then began to feel energy from what felt a very fucking powerful share crystal from plutias dimension but this thing didn't look anything like it had to do with that.

Blanc- "so what the hell do we do with it"  
The voice- "this thing is familiar... but no memory of it can be thought of... the writing on the side I recognize it... strange I detect energy inside of it that's inside of you but how could that... I have an idea, find a terminal... and let's see what they know about it"  
Blanc- "their's a terminal over there"  
The Voice- "... strange they don't know much of it... yet they extracted it from the cube and discarded it... this cube is becoming more involved with our work, maybe if we figure out where it came from... wait a moment, my lady do you hear me in your head"  
Blanc- "no shit I hear you in my head... wait why are you asking"  
The voice- "we need to get to the cube no matter what... even if it means I have to force you and kill everyone on this ship... I think I know what that cube is doing and what it's for"  
Blanc- "and tell me how we're going to do that with who knows how many guards near the damn thing"  
The Voice- "... lady blanc will you allow me to take over your body... I may be able to do something you can't"  
Blanc- "oh hell no god dammit you're not taking control of me"  
The Voice- "then I guess you don't want your sisters to wake up... apparently, you want to sit in this damn place forever until those guards take you... and who knows what they want to do to you... tell me do you want them to wake up or not"  
Blanc- "... you're the only one whos been brave enough besides plutia to say something like that to me... fine, but don't do anything weird with my body you hear me and just this once"  
The Voice- "this may hurt or feel weird just so you know"

All of a sudden blanc then passed out as a blue beam of energy along with a white one then exit her body and went back in, blanc then stood up but stumbled as she lifted her hands to look at them.

the voice- "wow this is strange... hmm I'm not experiencing interference from the cube"  
Blanc- "I think I'm going to vomit... when the hell did you just do"  
The voice- "I have almost complete control of your entire body except you vocal cords and mouth meaning when you talk your body talks in response since that bit I don't have control of is what you're controlling... may I say that you have, as you say... large breasts from what I've seen"  
Blanc- "are you seriously flirting with me or joking"  
The voice- "hahaha... you decide what that is my lady... now let's get to that cube"

Flirting and joking, this wasn't normal for robots leaning her decision that this voice was a living creature and perhaps it remembered the cube because its body is inside and whatever the cylinder is for it had to do with him. That brought up the conclusion that perhaps he's a CPU, it wouldn't be crazy as people in the past have tried to create cpus but they either end terribly with the specimen dying or the girls destroying them before they could take over. And if he is a CPU then was he born the first male CPU in history or was he the first successful male CPU, maybe over time or soon she would find this out but one thing that she realized about him is that he wasn't a normal person for shit.

The Voice- "there it is, we need to get to it but their's too many guards"  
Blanc- "then we're back to square one... what now"  
The Voice- "I've seen no evidence that these people are on the good side with how they're treating you... your sisters and friends are dying because of me..."

All of a sudden the voice then walked over to the entrance of the room while the lock was then electrocuted frying the circuits causing the door to open, every guard then surrounded them and pointed their guns directly at their head.

Blanc- "they're going to kill us you know"

The voice didn't talk but as the guards pulled their triggers all of the bullets then stopped around them as an electric shield surrounded them protecting them, all of a sudden the bullets were then flung the other way as streams of electricity then grabbed them and made them bounce in the room until hundreds of bullet holes were in their bodies, in the room the doctor from earlier had one of the bullets shoot him in the leg.

Doctor- "oh god no p-please don't kill me"  
The voice- "should we kill him or let him bleed out"  
Blanc- "this son of a bitch is doing who knows what to my sisters... I can't do that so I guess you take the pleasure... i-i mean you do it"  
The voice- "... You know for someone like you... you're very quiet for being in pain, but before I kill you"

All of a sudden Blancs body then grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against a wall cracking it behind him as he demanded to know what the cube was, the Doctor responded with no knowledge of it but he was assigned to it. Just then from behind blanc multiple pairs of footsteps then walked into the room but they weren't guards or staff instead of two of them blanc couldn't forget them.

The voice- "you recognize these living people, they're friends of yours"  
Blanc- "please give me my body back so I can hug them"  
The voice- "... very well but I'm leaving for now"

The voice stopped talking and let her take back control of her body as blanc felt something leave her body but nothing physical that she could see left her body meaning that if the voice was leaving it was in a separate dimension everyone was reuniting with the girls having the same mark as blanc along with histy, Chika, mina and kei feeling what they felt when the girls were infected with whatever they had but they didn't realize something in the background. While the doctor was bleeding to death a computer sitting next to the computer with cords connected to each other the screen of the computer then began to show data patterns while other computer screens began to show vitals like heartbeat, blood pressure and a bunch of other things like it was monitoring a living being. After a while of talking everyone then relied the computer screens as they displayed the information on the screens, everyone was confused by what they were seeing but as they looked the speakers then turned on.

The voice- "strange... the data in these databases are suggesting that they experimented on you... they experimented on me"  
Histy- "w-who the hell are you"  
Blanc- "I'm currently working on a name for him but he's the reason we're even talking with each other"  
The Voice- "I seem to me that they took all kinds of samples and... they dissected you to see your insides"  
Kei- "we were never told that all we were told is that they would try and find a cure for you"  
Blanc- "tell me you can victor"  
The voice- "I can try... wait, victor, why that"  
Blanc- "it's just a random name I came up with... you're now victor"  
Victor- "... it'll do... now let's see where we are... under the lowee nation or to be exact right under the lowee headquarters"  
Blanc- "how the hell is that possible... this place has an airstrip in it"  
Victor- "there's not time to think about that... tell me if you allow me to do specific things will you allow me to help you cure this disease"  
Everyone- "and what kind of things does that include"  
Victor- "it's alright if you don't agree to these but the first thing that I would need you to do is strip naked so I can see if its anywhere else on your body, then I'd need to open your heads and see how it's affecting your brains and powers... these options can be declined and I will look for another way"  
Blanc- "... you know since we began talking earlier you've told the truth and my trust has been increasing for you... do you really need all of us to go through that"  
Victor- "if none of you decline these operations... yes, all of your infections could be different with you blanc having the strongest from what I've discovered so far... so yeah I need you all to go through them if you accept them"  
Vert- "I guess that for my looks to come back and for my life to be long enough to play the newest releases I'll go through with them"  
Noire- "I'll go through with them but tell me when we strip naked you won't be creepy"  
Victor- "no... It's not possible for me to be creepy as I'm purely robotic that apparently lives in this cube... so no it's not possible for me to do something like that since your friend blanc rewrote my programming somehow to protect her and you all... so if their's no more questions I'll guide you to where I need to do the testing"  
Blanc- "wait a moment what if their's other staff in this place"  
Victor- "I have control of the electricity in this building meaning I both have complete control of the place and the most deadly defense control of this place so if their's any other staff in the building that tries to hurt well... let's say if they don't cooperate with you or me then they'll be taken care of". 


	4. talking

A month later victor had already given the girls a physical examination but he hadn't performed the surgery on them since he would need to check the results on them all fist before proceeding. He had also taken control of the building security and scared the shit out of the staff so much that even the strongest guards and people in the building took a knee to him and called him the leader. Blanc also convinced him to spare the one doctors life so they could use his knowledge about what he had found so far about the infection and so far what victor and the girls have learned is that only cpus can be infected with the infection, thankfully no signs of them dying has been found yet. The girls were also told along with the oracles that they couldn't leave the facility or else the infection would consider them as monsters and their own supporters would hunt them down, even though they were the main goddesses of game industries.

Victor with his programming being switched from something to protecting blanc and her friends he had the staff construct rooms that looked exactly like their rooms in their own nations so they could feel at home, he also had things brought into the facility to not only keep it running but help with the cure for the girls. The oracles had recently convinced the public that the girls would be away on vacation for a while and that they would have someone take control of the operations of the nation for while. Victor would be connected to them while staff would be in the city its self-managing what the girls would've done before they got infected, recently victor had also moved to the control point of the facility and requested that only the girls enter the room but if it was the staff they either needed to report any issues to him or have meetings in the room with other staff.

Other then the infection Victor was also researching into the girls themselves, studying their anatomy, powers, and their CPU forms on how they work for both making the cure and for something else in his memory that he couldn't access. As Victor was working like always the door leading into the room opened making a camera like an eye inside the room him and blanc meet in spin around to look behind him to see blanc and her sisters walk in.

Victor- "my lady... is there something you need"  
blanc- "my sisters wanted to know if they could play in here"  
Victor- "I have safety systems in here so y-yeah they can... go ahead, Rom and Ram"  
Blanc- "... you look a lot different from when we last meet you know victor"  
Victor- "we all change over time, my lady"  
Blanc- "please just call me blanc"  
Victor- "of course... Blanc... who is the box in the shape of a heart for Blanc"  
Blanc- "I was originally going to give it to Mina but she didn't want it and asked me to give it to someone else... now I'm giving it to you"  
Victor- "... for me... b-but why Blanc... why are giving me a present... it's not my Birthday I think... neither is it Christmas"  
Blanc- "It's valentines day victor and I'm giving it to you"

A robotic hand then deployed from the camera and grabbed the box without squishing it, he looked at it for a few seconds and scanned it to show chocolates inside, even though he couldn't eat he still loved it.

Victor- "valentines day is a loving holiday where you give presents to someone you..." Blanc- "they don't get any ideas victor I'm not in love with you... why are you staring at me with that pink light"  
Victor- "you sound like Noire... you do realize you sound tsundere blanc... hehe, thank you, Blanc"

Blanc then smiled and giggled a little as the pink light on the sides of the camera lit up more meaning that if he was a person that he would be blushing right now, Blanc was slightly blushing too. Just then two metallic arms wrapped around blanc as they pulled Blanc to the underside of the Camera while the lens closed completely, Victor said thank you as he set her down from hugging her.

Victor- "I do have some time to spare blanc so is there anything else I can do for you"  
Blanc- "do you have anything I can read"  
Victor- "read?... books?... oh y-yeah, here you go"

A bookshelf then lifted from below the floor as blanc instantly grabbed a book and jumped onto the camera and climbed up a bar that connected to the top of the machine the camera was attached to, there she sat down against a wall on victors body and opened the book. Victor Was a little confused by her choice of a spot to read but as long as he didn't hurt her he wasn't worried about her sitting there, he then spun the camera back around as he went back to work on what he was doing. Victor thought that the location she choose to read was very weird and interesting but it didn't bother him, instead he actually liked her and her sisters were in the room with him, it gave him someone to talk to if he needed to. Besides creating a cure for the girls he was also, both expanding the facility and working on a personal project to give him a body like humans but one that could feel things like them since with his robotic hands not having that ability he felt like his entire body was numb. Plus victor didn't exactly like being an AI but if he let that get out the girls and everyone else would get very stressed and freaked out by that, meaning that one second they could be a friend and the next their shooting at had landed in game industries and everyone was in their rooms sleeping except blanc, a few hours after she sat on top of victor she fell asleep with rom and ram by her sides so victor gently put them on a blanket and covered them up while making sure the didn't wake up.

All but one generator in the facility was turned off, the one that was still on powered both the sleeping quarters of the staff and girls and powered the room they were in. Victor then pulled up the information of Blancs scan and showed the image before she had to strip for the examination, He observed the image and began to look at all the small details of the image and had a screen pop of a face crying.

Victor- "crying?... why would I be doing that... why am I crying from seeing this... why do I have emotions like a human yet I am not one... when i scanned her a month ago when we meet in person for the first time I saw almost everything about her except most of her memories... pain, hurt, sadness all of these emotions I saw in her yet some I didn't understand... even though most of them she didn't show I felt her feel happy, scared, nervous and so much more, sometimes I want to tell myself that we've met before all of this but that wouldn't be possible, could it be possible... sometimes my systems wants to create scenes of things that I don't need to see yet they create them... Blanc, Rom, and Ram sleep on top of my body yet I want to feel them so I can understand what being human is like but to most their not human, their goddesses yet to me none of them are... to me I see girls who go through things like anyone would... tragedy, loss, pain and so much more that people experience every day of their lives... every time I think of the possibilities the thought of all of this going horribly wrong is always there with the possibility of them just forgetting all of this and sealing me in this place until they need me but I don't want to be used at all, I want to live a normal life so I can help them until I can't anymore... these systems of mine are the reason why I can think all of these things yet what happens when they run out of their usefulness, are they thrown away as trash, are they torn apart to be used for something else, or are they repaired so they can be used more... after all of this all I need is to live a normal life, even if the girls don't want anything to do with me, at least I'll be able to experience something they have that I don't... I guess that I should just do what they want and forget it all since I know after all of this we'll probably never speak or see each other again... why would they want to, I gave them this infection by accident and I nearly killed one of them and perhaps I could kill them all... their citizens see me as a monster, something that needs to be hunted down and killed so that it never hurts a living soul... and when they find me, I'll give no fight as that's what I am... a monster... I'm nothing less or more I'm just a freak of nature who can do things that can and will hurt people, besides I've already ruined these girls lives from what I've done to them... and when I watch them on their beds dying or holding each other before their hearts stop pumping I'll be haunted with the thought that I was too slow to help them and it'll be my fault... I haven't told blancs friends who I really am, neither do I want to tell them but I have to or else"

Victor had mixed feelings about what he was, yeah he couldn't die as long as he made sure everything worked correctly but living forever is not a good the thing when you're the only one who is probably immortal. Blanc and the other girls were once kids and now they have the appearance of adults meaning they to age like humans but at a slower rate but victor he doesn't, heck he might be older than all of them. He also thought of what would happen after all of this is done, they'd leave him alone in this bunker alone with nothing to do but wor until his systems broke down, or he was no longer useful to them but he couldn't think like that or else he would scare people, he then got an idea. He pulled up an information document and all documents about Blancs life to figure out why he was like this around blanc, it would take a long time for him to find something but he couldn't let anyone know about the information he had so he deleted all traces and steps that he took to get the information and if needed he set a deletion code for the documents in case someone got close to realizing he took the documents. The next day balnc awoke on top of victor as the computer screens had a bunch of information and images showed upon them with things that looked like it had to do with the infection.

Blanc- "what is all of this Victor" Victor- "I may have found a way to speed up the cure creation but I'd have to do something risky"  
Blanc- "what are you talking about... what risky thing do you need to do"  
Victor- "not me Blanc... I may have found a way to create a serum for you and the others to leave the base for a certain amount of time to complete missions I need you to do"  
Blanc- "okay that made no sense to me, please tell me the easy version"  
Victor- "chunks of my memory are gone so I scanned Game Industries for bunkers like the one you found me in and I believe I found a way to recover those memories but I'd need someone to physically go into the bunker and recover the data"  
Blanc- "and you need us to do it for you, why don't you just send a team"  
Victor- "because I need someone I trust to do it Blanc... I just said that didn't I... look I just need you to do this so I can cure you and your friends... It's fine if you don't want to do it"  
Blanc- "why me though Victor... why not Neptune, vert or even Noire"  
Victor- "... one day I'll tell you why but right now I can't tell you as you wouldn't understand" 


	5. secrets

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY WIT SCHOOL AND OTHER LIFE THINGS BUT NOW WITH WINTER BREAK IN TWO DAYS FOR ME I'LL BE ABLE TO POST MORE CHAPTERS AND THEIR IS SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO DO AND I'LL ASK YOU AT THE END.

blanc- "victor I need you to tell me what you mean by you can only trust me"  
Victor- "blanc that's not something I can explain here and now... can we please just discuss this later... judging by your facial expression you're not believing me and won't leave until I tell you"  
Blanc- "you know me too well victor, so tell me or I'm not leaving"  
Victor- "during the testing stage of the cure blanc I may or may not have actually taken a 3d scan of all of your bodies for research but I still can't do yours because... I might be falling for you for some reason"  
Blanc- "falling for me... you're in love with me and no one else... I wouldn't expect that victor... I am a flat chested girl anyways"  
Victor- "I don't care if you are blanc I'm still falling for you because of who you are Blanc"  
Blanc- "it's sweet victor but... I can't fall for you because I might live forever until I'm killed so I'll have to deny the love confession victor... plus I'm not looking for someone right now... other than that you're just a machine and we can't fall in love because you're not a living creature like me"  
Victor- "... o-oh... that's true Blanc... I'll give you the coordinates for the location I need you to go... h-here, drink this before you go outside"

Blanc then took the liquid and left the room as victor transmitted the coordinates to Blancs locator, victor didn't know how to process the denial since he didn't expect blanc to say and do that. Calling him a machine wasn't something that he could process since he didn't call himself that and he didn't call them just goddesses, to him, they and himself were people with feelings.

Victor- "just a machine... I guess I am that but yet I don't want to be that... I guess that I'll just be thrown away after all of this... the blood samples I collected from the girls could be used to create weapons of mass destruction but if I did that I'd be a monster... I guess I'll just have to wait until then... maybe I don't have to, perhaps I can just create a body for myself"

Victor then went to a secret area in the base nobody knew about and began looking at the girl's scans as he began studying their anatomy to how the human body worked because if he got the equipment and knowledge he needed then maybe he could build himself a body so he wouldn't just be a machine. Organs, Blood flow, and Brain activity all of the knowledge he needed was stored into his hard drives as he began constructing the required machines so he could build himself a body that he could use and use to leave this bunker-like thing with the girls sat in. But then again the girls could think of him as a freak of nature or a monster in their eyes so all of this could go sour if that happened and that idea made victor not get his hopes high for things to be good.

Rom- "sis... s-sis are you here"  
Victor- "r-rom is something wrong"  
Rom- "have you seen big sis"  
Victor- "oh she's just being checked out by the doctors... nothing bad just routine ya know"  
Rom- "... what does that mean"  
Victor- "she's getting a checkup and it will be a little bit before her appointment is done"  
Rom- "ooooh... can I ask you something"  
Victor- "y-yeah Rom what is it" Rom- "will you be my uncle or daddy"  
Victor- "what do you mean by that Rom..."  
Rom- "I know you like my big sis so will you be my Daddy or something"  
Victor- "I... d-don't know how to tell you that Rom... are you asking if I and your older sis are getting married"  
Rom- "yes dummy what else would I be asking"  
Victor- "... r-rom uh... uh rom... y-yeah it'll be one day rom don't you worry"  
Rom- "yea I'll have a daddy YEA"

Victor couldn't muster the courage to tell her since that if he told her the truth it would break her little to hear how she's reacting right now, all though when she does find out the truth she'd hate him for lying, yeah telling the truth would be better but he didn't want to destroy her dreams now. after a few hours of waiting balnc eventually returned holding a container of the similar shape as the one they found when trying to get to victors body, he then took it from her hands as she just stared.

Victor- "t-this is what you found Blanc... I thought it would be something else"  
Blanc- "are you disappointed... if so then fuck off"  
Victor- "woah attitude Blanc watch it I've said nothing about me being disappointed in you Blanc so calm the fuck down"  
blanc- "well it just sounded like you were upset with what I brought back goddammit"  
victor- "well if you're pissed Blanc then go the fuck away as I make your damn cure bitch... you've done nothing but have an attitude against me and have not thanked me for anything god dammit... it pisses me the fuck off blanc and you calling me just a machine is one of the last things I would expect from a ladylike you... SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE AND LOCK ME UP TO RUST IN HELL LIKE I KNOW YOU WILL MOTHER FUCKER... and I don't care if I'm talking to you like this blanc but you... you're just one of the bitchiest and sassiest people I have ever meet... maybe I should have just stayed away... would all of your lives be better then if I never showed up... oh now you're crying well guess what when you told me I'm just a damn machine you hurt me like a mother fucker Blanc... go ahead get pissed at me because I know exactly how this will all end... you know I had to lie to your sister about me and you getting married... try telling your little sisters that when I'm gone, Blanc"  
Blanc- "v-victor... v-victor"  
Victor- "don't victor me you flat chested mother fucking bitch Blanc... you know exactly what you were saying and doing when you told me that and I know exactly how you all will repay me even if this didn't happen... you'd just lock the doors and leave me behind wouldn't you"  
Blanc- "v-victor... why would we... I guess you're not who I thought you were Victor"  
Victor- "I'm sorry it's just that I don't want to be a robot Blanc... being built of wires and circuits is no fun especially when I can be destroyed very easily... plus being a Robot you don't get the chance to feel things like you do unless you build a better body that can and for me... I don't know if I can do that... what I'm trying to tell you blanc is that I don't want to be a robot and I don't want to do what I just did... I'll understand if you don't forgive me for what I just do and I understand if you lock me up like an animal... I just want to undo my wrongs with you all"

blanc then grabbed one of the victors robotic tentacles and made him spin to face her as she had tears falling from her face and the face of sadness victor watched as she lifted her face to look him in the eyes and smiled at him while crying.

Blanc- "victor... you're not a bad person to me... and after what you've done for us so far I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you and locking you up like an animal because you're special to me"

blanc then pulled his camera eye closer to her face as she grabbed the sides of it making them both blush with blanc growing a bigger smile on her face, she then pulled him to her lips as they meet the metal armor and pulled back after a moment of the kiss. She then looked at him with a smile as his tentacles then wrapped around her body and pulled her up with him as he raised his body into the air while the doors silently locked without him or her realizing it. He then lowered his head to her face as they both made contact while blanc kissed him again as the lens then blinked as a small blue dim light turned on inside of the camera that acted as his eye. she then put her hands on the side of the camera and pulled it closer again and kissed him again while her blushing grew brighter and deeper while he did the same with his vents emitting a pinkish light as well.

Blanc- "don't let me go victor"  
Victor- "I won't blanc... I won't let you go blanc... not until you want me to"

They then put their heads together as they shut their eyes while having a small smile on Blancs face and the image of one popping up on victors monitor in the back, blanc then began to faintly hear a heartbeat that wasn't her own. Her smile grew bigger and wider as she listened to the beating of his heart, it calmed her as she listened to it and listen to his mechanical cooling system run like he was breathing. She took back with what she said earlier about him being a machine, as long as she just imagined it all he was like her in so many ways even if he was just machine like he said.

Blanc- "victor can you please look at me for a moment"  
Victor- "sure blanc... what is it"  
Blanc- "how beautiful am I to you"  
Victor- "when I look at images of the stars at night I can't seem to find you because it's image is not strong enough to hold you and no matter how strong i make the image it will never be like you blanc because it's not you blanc... you're not beautiful blanc... you're amazingly beautiful"  
Blanc- "that... that's the sweetest thing someone has ever told me victor... thank you"  
Victor- "your welcome blanc... is there anything else I can do for you"

Blanc then whispered to victor as his mechanical eye widened to her response, never he had heard of the word but with the detail of what she said it was he had only heard very little of it and the word meant pleasure in a way.

COMMENT ONE OF THE TWO FOR VICTOR THE OPTION WITH THE MOST COMMENTS BEFORE THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL WIN SO VOTE COMMENT ONE OF THE TWO BEFORE THE FINAL CHAPTER EITHER OPTION WILL PRODUCE ANOTHER STORY MAYBE.

\- VICTOR MUST DIE - VICTOR WILL LIVE 


End file.
